


Tells Us About the Brothers Again

by JadeKitsune



Series: Jade Dai Li [1]
Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: OC characters and a bit of adorableness.  
NFTA: This was created with the help of my number one fan, my son. He asks me so many questions about the different turtles he sees and stories I read to him about his favorite ninja brothers. In honor of international children's day we worked as mother and son and together give this gift to the children of the fandom. 

 

The winter was long and though she was back home in China, Jade still worried for the three children in her care. They each grew faster than human children but their minds were still so new to the world, and so limited on their heritage. Knowing in the spring they would yearn for the freedom of the outside world wanting to know where they lived and more. The winter snow melted and a warm early spring came with the dawn of another year of life. By now each showed traits of the sirs who made them, yet they stood as their own.

The oldest was olive like his father but was free spirited like her, though his mind was quick to learn new things it did not crave the knowledge of books and science but rather understanding and skill. He found his greatest amusement in watching nature as it changed and grew as he did, though she offered him literature on these changes, the young lad wanted to experience these things himself and learn as the world around him allowed. If the oldest had one fault it would be he was too zen for his own good. Beleiving that the universe in motion would make all the world as right as it should or shouldn't be. His wisdom was that of an old master yet the heart and soul of a child lead the good adivce to unique paths.

The second was a bright emerald green and female, her wild ways often landed the youngsters in scrapes of thrilling adventures. Passionate like her father she was always looking for ways to express her love for her siblings, even to the point of working off all their punishments when all were equally at fault. Nimble and quick witted her lessons in martial arts progressed faster than her brothers, yet not even a new lesson in bushido could pull the girl from a good fairy tale. Something about true love, rightous justice, and thrilling adventures enthralled the young mind and often Jade would have to take away a volume to get her to focus. 

Her youngest son was smaller than the others, though healthy and strong he did not grow as his siblings had and often felt he had to try twice as hard to keep up. His leaf green skin was flaked with scales of bright green a perfect mix of his father and mother. Though he had no clue as to who his sire was, something inside the tiny body drove him to be just as diligant and focused as his father. Meditation, practice, training, and study ruled the young life; his heart was strong and fearless and his mind swift. Truely a genius who studied science, mechanics, as well as battle and tactics at such a young age he could easily mentally be on par with his uncle. 

Yes the three children made her life peaceful and eventful at the same time, so much so that she had lost count of the years away from her family but the bonds she had with the Homato clan still held fast to her heart. Just as she was dwelling on these very thoughts the small ones came to sit around her with faces filled of curious wonder, as always her wild lass was at the head and thus she knew the time had finally come. 

"Mother?" Timid yet firm in resolve the little hand laid rest over her mothers. 

"Don't be afraid my child, you all seem to have many thing on your mind. Do not fear the questions, though I cannot say the same for the answers." Pulling the tree into he next of down pillows and futon beds she waited for the little hearts to gather courage. 

"Mom, we were wondering.." 

"If now that we're older if you might consider..."

"Mommy, tell us about Father. We want to know. Please." the youngest had turn flush with courage as he asked the most important question for himself and his family.

"I knew someday soon you all would come to wonder about such a thing. It is only natural, and I will not deny it to you. But instead of telling a half truth, I will give you a story in entirety." 

The three nestled in their mother's side as she pulled a volume from her gi sleeve, the cover was worn and tattered but the vibrant cloth still made it regal in an aged right. Turning the first few leaves she paused upon a drawing of four small turtles. "In a world new and bright, filled with many lights buildings and people, there were four baby turtles. They were only animals kept for companionship behind glass walls and cared for by people." Turning another page an image of green illuminated the four turtles and an old rat looking upon them with tenderness and love. "Fate had given the four a teacher, a master, and a father. A mysterious substance changed them from animals into something greater." 

The pages continued to show the four growing and learning, the teachings of their sensei were illustrated in a way they could mimic the very actions of the terrapins upon the bright pages. Upon the center of the story the eldest pointed to a bright ribbon of purple on the olive skinned turtle swinging his strong staff. 

"Mother what is that?"

"That is the mark of the ninja, a mask to hide the master. This is Donatello, master of the staff and a mind that is far more vast than many volumes of wisdom. His knowledge and keen technique make him bright as the dawning sky, a true visonary in the new world."

"Oh how about him? He's my favorite, the red must mean he is strong and powerful right Mother?"

Smilingly warmly at the enthuasim her daughter spoke with as she marveled the twin sai master. "Yes, he is very strong indeed. The red is warning to any and all who dare threaten his clan or his honor. He is a warrior of passion and strength, second in command he is the very power of his leader that will be loyal till his last breath. He is Raphael" 

"I want to be like him, strong and loyal to my clan." 

A small laugh danced over the eager little head as laid a mother's kiss. "You are more akin to this warrior than you know my daughter."

"Well if we're picking favorites I like this one best, he's always laughing and looks like he's having fun with whatever those are." The eldest gazed over pages and pages of a bright orange ninja who danced on every page giving life to the story. 

"That is Michelangelo, a free spirit in flesh. Those weapons he carries are an extention of that cheerful soul known as nunchucks, they spin gracefully in a master's hand. Witht he smallest of wrist movement he can lay to waste many who come his way. A laugh and smile can change a battle if done in a manner that controls your opponent. He not only must be perceptive of those he fights but in tune to the energies around him as he fights to control the mood of battle. You may yet learn this skill my son, but be warned there is often a price for such a talent." 

The stories of the turtles continued to their defeating an ancient clan of criminal ninja to the saving of the world from other world invaders. Each of the older two in constant inquisitions of various villians, weapons, and places as well as asking for more on their favored turtles and their many characteristics. As the pages turned the intensive look of her youngest studious gaze did not escape the watching mother, it wasn't until an image of the fearless leader in bandages and wounds came up that the small hand touched for a pause and asked his first. 

"What happened to thier leader Mother?" 

His siblings turned and each looked in disagreement. "Leader? Obviously it's Donatello who leads them. His plans are what make the missions a success even if the blue one comes up with a basic outline."

"You're both wrong it's Raphael, he's the first one in and the last one out in battle he's the strongest too. He must be at the clan's head." 

Proudly looking on as her son traced the broken image of the blue banded ninja she calmed her other two and spoke warmly. "Why not listen to your brother's opinon. Go on my son." 

Looking at his family his heart grew warm and sad in turn of seeing the strong warrior reduced to being carried by Raphael, bandaged by Donatello, and nursed by Michelangelo. "You're both wrong, he's the leader. He's always looking at the enemy as the others escape or fight. He always bows to their master even when calling him father, he is the last to leave because he guards the only exit he created while the strongest handels the enemy's forces. His plans always center on the strenths of the others, and he never lets them feel weakness at failure." Pointing to the many drawing of these examples through the past pages his smile only grew with each. "And here, he fights the foot leader, even though he knows in his heart he won't win. It's the blue ninja that fights for their father's honor and to protect the others. Here they repay that bravery with carrying, binding, and feeding him; they're not just four warriors in a story. They're brothers. A clan. I am certain he is the leader." Bright blue saphire eyes gazed up at the tear filled eyes of his mother as the next words were spoken. "His name is Leonardo and he is my father. Right Mother?" 

Gathering the wise little one to her bossom she nodded and turned to the final page, all four ninja in a photo with two humans, a smiling rat, and herself at the center. "Yes my son, Leonardo Hamato is your father and the heir to the Hamamto clan." 

Gazing at their brother, mother, and the book the remaining two made their own assesment of their mother's words trying to draw a conclusion of who sired them. "Well we each have a different father that much is clear. Mother must've been with them all at some point." the eldest studied the photo as his sister's finger landed on the bright red tails of Raphael's mask. 

"He's my father isn't he Momma?" The tiny female turned a back flip when the affermed nod followed her guess. "I knew it! I am strong and brave, I'll be the second in command when we grow up just like him!" Her virbant gold eyes shimmered like starlight at the joy of being the daughter of her new hero.

"Well if Leonardo is little brother's father and Raphael is little sister's father. Then this one must be mine!" Jade nearly laughed herself silly as the pudgy digit covered the bright green face of Michelangelo. 

"Oh my dear boy, though your spirit is certainly as free and your heart as pure sadly no. Michelangleo and I did not know eachother in that way, it is Donatello who sired you and you should be proud of this." 

The hazel green eyes romed over the solumn face of his father as his wound wrapping around the wounded leader's limbs. They grew soft as he gazed at the determined depth as his father worked over some machine. But what finally made his heart whole was the tender genuine love that shown in his father's deep eyes as they gazed at his mother in the photograph. "My father may be one for machines and science, but his heart certainly is the strongest. For that I can be honorably proud to be his son." 

"I am proud to know that my son. For these brothers are your heritage and soon we will leave our home to join them in the new world. I can only hope they forgive me for being absent all this time. I thought it best if you three grew strong here to be free to come into your own without fear or influence of those around you and above you. You have each become more talented and spirited than even I could have imagined. I am proud of you all." 

"Thank you mother. I admit I am glad to know who father is but saddened that big brother and big sister share only half my blood." The youngest once more showed his wisdom in fear that blood bonds where both important and in some cases nessisary in their family history.

"Fear not my son, for before they became clan brothers these four shared no blood, no sorrows, and no bonds other than that of survival. You my children share family, history, and honor. You train together, love together, and are loyal to eachother. That is what makes family true, and you three will always be bound by this bond." Hugging their small shells together her heart was filled with the joy of a mother who in her children was given the greatest gift of all. 

"Mother?" 

"Yes my youngest dear."

"Tell us about the brothers again."


	2. Thus The Time Has Come

Jade Dai Fic  
OC w/ turtle tots  
This is yet another random moment of the Mating incident in "Another Mate" and "Mommy Tell Us about the Brothers." A few veiwers have asked about this series and want to see more of it. I actually don't mind working on it in my spare time because I really would like to develop Jade more. 

The winter's blanket lifted all to soon from the harbor and I knew that the time to return was fast nearing. As I thanked my friends and said my farewells to those who raised me and now my children my heart began to fear what was to come on the next sunrise. I left so suddenly not giving any word to any of the others except to my uncle after some time. I fear they have all but given themselves to the worst, I can only pray my return will quell some of the fears. 

*********MEANWHILE IN NY***********  
"My sons once you have finishedd your training join me in my room." Their father left the dojo as the eldest took command and began their morning exercises. It was not rare these days for the family to have meetings and talks of many things. 

"So what do you think father wishes to talk to us about?" Donatello swept for his leader's stance hoping to knock the elder down. Of course the ploy failed and with qucik agility sprang back blocking the following kick. His mind ever sharp but the recent outtings with his brother and lover had given his muscles a work out better than any sparring. 

"Who's to say? Maybe he wants to talk about you and Raph hogging the new steam room most of the winter and fall." Grinning as his swords slashed at empty air while the taller lept clear over his head tumbling to a defensive position. The smile on his face that seemed never to fade, made his heart full where once the cold emptiness of lonliness has been. He was closer to his team and brothers now than ever before, and his bouncey lover had shown him a world painted in hues that he'd been blind to. 

"Ha! That's rich fearless, I'll bet it's about you goin' easy on Mikey last week after he pranked Masta Splinter twice." Keeping his cool as his youngest brother goaded and danced around him Raphael had learned to channel his anger into energy becomming quite the formidable ninja. Long forgotten his rivalry with the eldest he lived with new happiness as he and Don spent many hours on their bikes above ground. 

Yes the brothers were in perfect harmony as they found happiness in eachother. But there was one sorrow that hung like a dismal fog in their home, their father's neice, and true family. It was the youngest who often thought of the female especially in times of silence and holidays. Now the run away lost comrade came to mind as he spun just out of Raph's reach. 

"Maybe he's heard from Jade." The dojo came to a silent stand still all four hanging heads in shame. 

Not a few months after each but Mikey had mated with her they awoke to a cold nightmare. With no word or token the lair grew dim and colder while their father's fur shed to a worrisome grey color as time revealed the truth. They assured their father each loved the woman and though the heat of the seaon drove the mating to come about, they loved her as dearly as each other. But it was too late to reassure her of the truth of their feelings and their hearts became heavey with a burden of the unknown. 

They soon gathered in the chambers of Master Splinter curiosity and worry in the front of the mind. Watching carefully as their father pulled an ebony box from beneath his bed the latter lept above the worry. Sitting ahead of his sons Splinter gathered his package and one by one began to lay out envelopes of bright colors addressed with characters they did not recognize. 

"Father-" Leonardo's question faded with the hand of his father calling for still silence. 

The final note was laid before them and some items soon followed; a flower of vibrant pink pressed delicatly, a carved jade pendant, vibrant red skrolls tied with ropes of silk, and a few smaller trinkets odd but exotic. As the final treasure was laid upon the matts a sigh followed suit and each could almost see a burden being lifted from their sensei's shoulders. 

"I know you all have many questions and all will be answered with due time. But as for the present I wish you each to read these letters, after all have had a turn there is one more for each of you to read alone." With no more he bowed his head allowing the brothers to tenderly read volume after volume of corrispondance in the letters. 

"F-Father, are all of these from-" 

"Jade! Don-, these are all from her. She's been in Hong Kong for six and a half years!" His temper flaring to life the passionate brother quickly swept through each letter skimming it's contense sparing a glare every other to his master and father. "You knew, you knew where she was?! You knew she was safe, and why she left? Letting us live like this in guilt and-and-" 

Laying a calming hand upon his lover's shell Donatello drew the hot head into his chest and he could feel his brother trembling with effort to contain himself. Though he could not blame him, he too felt anger and betrayal at being kept in the dark of the entire thing. 

"Why?" Leo stood tall looking down upon their parental guardian. His own aura burning with control as he held himself in check from the rage boiling beneath his shell. "Why didn't you tell us that at least that she was safe?" 

"My sons, there is much I wish to say but I cannot. It is not my place to tell nor to explain. It pained me more than you know to keep this from you boys for these years. However now you know she is not only alive but has been well kept in her family's home as she sought deeper understanding and enlightenment." Rising the old master retrieved four parchments from his desk and held them presented to his sons. "I am leaving until the morning to visit Mrs. Jones. Take these and think deeply over the information they hold."   
*****************************************************

"Mother are we really going to the new world?"

"Are we really going to live there from now on?" 

"Are we going to meet our fathers?"

The curiosity made her smile and fearful at the same time. What would ones so young think of the new world? How would they adjust to living in shadows and secret when they had been raised to live in the light of the sun and air of the trees? Was this truely the right time to bring them before the clan? 

The rest of her worries faded when three small hands reached around her robes and legs filling her with maternal warmth and courage. Each pair of eyes held wonder and fear, though excited, they each knew the new world would come with dangers and challenges that they had yet to know until now. Reaching down and embracing the three tots in her most lvoing embrace her voice steadies and her heart strengthened. 

"Yes my children, by tomorrow we will be in New York City and you will meet the Master of the Hamato clan and your fathers." 

"And Uncle Mikey right?!" The eldest held a pure admoration for the vibrant uncle that enjoyed pranks, fun, and life to their fullest. 

"Yes my son, Michelangelo will be as thrilled to be with you three as you are to be with him." Laughing she lead the way to the carriage that was to bring them to the shipping plane where their long journey would begin. She found peace in that even so far from home, the spirit of the family she left still put her soul at ease. 

"Hey Emma wonder what your Daddy will think of your new move the crecent kick?"

"Dunno Ral but I bet yours will love the new medicine you made from the leaves of the moudon tree and grass roots."

"Not as much as Yoshi's Dad will love his strategy journal! That thing has everything!" 

Jade stopped the party looking back disapproving at the young one who tripped over eachother at the suddne loss of movement. "Now children as I have said it is not your place to name one another that honor is for your fathers. You dishonor them wholely with ignoring that truth." Seeing the remorse and shameful slump of little shoulders her motherly heart softened. "However I'm sure you may make suggestions if the names they choose don't suit." With a round of light laughter they boarded the air craft and were off to the new future in America. 

********************************************************  
Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo looked at the letters sealed in colored envelopes corresponding with their mask colors. Together each left the dojo silent and with hearts raging war inside, each burning with rage and hurt but also relief that the long lost family member was alive and well. Unknowingly together each ended outside the liar in various areas that gave comfort to each. 

Leonardo looked around to see he had ended up at the docks where Mikey had confessed his feelings the night of water light parade. The memory was both magical and thrilling in his heart. Never had the youngest seemed to brilliant and alive as he did that night under the glow of fireworks and lanterns atop the old water tower. Gazing at the blue letter in his hands he sat in the old spot and read the words written in old kanji with elgeant brush. 

Master Leonardo,  
I beg forgiveness. I left my caln, my home, and my master with no word of warning or clue of where I had gone. I will face whatever judgement you have for a rouge ninja upon my return. I hold you dear in my heart as my most wise and loveing master, you have taught this unworthy child so much bestowing wisdom and understanding where a child was blind. I honor you with a token of my father's carved from the mountain jade deep benath China's sacred cliff shrines. In my home land such a crest is worn only by the most brave a knoble houses, the cord is woven silk from the emporor's palace silk worms in honor of your wisdom and leadership. I look forward to seeing it around your neck in the new year's celebrations master. 

Leo I know you must feel the most responsible for my disappearence I hope you find comfort in these words. It is not your fault. The embraces we shared and your passion that night was not only a great honor but a union of two lost clans. Our families were meant to be joined in the past but when my family were murdered and uncle Hamato believed dead I lost all hope in restoring my family's name and honor. Thank you for loving me do tenderly and giving our clan a future. 

I say this to you now because I come tomorrow with the future of the clan in my wake. Leonardo Hamato, you have a son. 

His heart left his chest and his mind stayed frozen on those words. A son? He, Leonardo, has a son in China? Taking a breath calming his racing mind he forced his eyes to continue reading in hopes that there was more to this news. 

The night I left I had discovered I was with eggs, odd to be both reptile and human, I was unsure of how to birth my children and I wished to be near the nurse maids and doctors who serve my family still in my homeland. I wanted to give our child the best chance of survival so that the Hamato name would have a heir to live on. 

Please gaze upon him proudly and with favor due a son of your blood. I will answer for my transgressions but I pray you look to the child as the blessing he is. Until the sunrise. 

Lovingly,  
Ling-Dai Li  
Jade Hamato

"I have a son? An heir to the Hamato clan? I-I am a father?" His mind could not grasp the impossibility described in those carefully written sentences. The stars shone brighter, the lights reflecting off the harbor's waters almost blinding, and renewed light showered his life of shadow. "I HAVE A SON!" Pride welled deep in his heart and his feet carried him on honorable winds toward his home to share the joyful news with his brothers and father. 

As he turned the street and entered the sewer his rational mind slammed into his front conciousness. "Eggs." Looking again at the words he began to rethink his joy and soon it fell to worry. "Eggs? Plural?" Eyes fixed on his route home the leader increased his pace even more eager to speak with his brothers. 

*************************  
Michelangelo,

My brother and laughter, I am deeply sorry and ashamed that I left in the way I did. I have no words of explanation other than this, you are to be an uncle. 

Mikey had wondered deep in thought after reading only the first line of his letter unable to wait until he was fully alone. The others equally obsorbed in their thoughts hadn't taken notice to his opening his letter first. Sitting under the drain grate where he and Raph spent most of their time while 'pretending' to be a couple his heart was now equally heavy as it was then. Leo had a kid, so did Donnie and Raph; his brothers were becomming fathers and he was the odd turtle out. 

That night Jade went into season he had stayed true to Leo. Not because he'd not equally wanted Jade in the primal way, he had smelled the sweet scent of a willing female. He'd been drawn to the lab that night just as much as the others. But seeing Jade panting and lost to the moment his heart clentched and it was enough to push the primal urged back down. He had loved the scene of all his brothers together sharing kisses, embraces, and more as the boundaries of social dating disolved. He was happy to kiss Raphael again and have Donnie's lips upon his flesh while he watched excitedly while his partner lost himself in the fleshing love a female's mating body. The thoughts still made his shell tighter and often he wished they could be together in a group again. 

But kids? He'd not even given into the idea that any of them could have kids, some blind idea that the mutagen had made them steril or at least incompatable with females. "Well human ones at least. But Jade is only part human, like us. I guess that make sense." Thinking outloud helped his mind accept what was going on around him .Looking at the sunset orange letter he read it again taking in everything. 

You are to be an uncle. I am filled with both joy and sorrow that you and I have yet to know one another this way. In joy I find we are still unchanged, as pure and connected as we were the night you gave me my new name. In the changes that are to come I will find relief that we are still the same, well in part. My heart often sinks in sorrow when I look at Donatello's child and see so much of you in him, somewhere inside I wonder what a child of yours would be. So please forgive my selfish wish in which I ask you to help guide and lead these children in life. They will no doubt have much expected of them from their fathers but it is your joyful look on the world I wish for them to know. I pray they can look to you and see happiness in times of darkenss and uncertainty.

My eldest son seeks the wonder in the world and sees much in his young years. I know you will take kindly to him first and hope in time you will draw closer to his sister and younger brother. 

I love you Mikey, I cannot help but wish secretly for only a token of love from you in return. Forgive me my joyful love and when I return I will have a gift fitting a warrior of your talents and instincts. 

Missing you dearly,  
Jade

P.S. This token I will bring belong to my own little brother once, it brought him great joy I hope the same will be for you. 

She truely loved each of them equally, she had wanted to be with his brothers and himself as much as they wanted to be with her. He never doubted for a moment that her intentions were honest and her affections true. But, for her to take off and leave them all hanging like that...why? Why did she feel she had to run all the way to Hong Kong China just because she found out she was pregnant?! 

The kids...all she'd ever known as a child was freedom and sunshine; to give birth in a sewer and rob her children of something she'd had....

"Well I guess that answers that." Musing aloud to himself his thoughts dwelled only a moment longer on what might be awaiting him tomorrow if he'd joined in that day. The notion was fleeting and another thought made him smile. "There's always this spring and if we had a kid they'd be the youngest like me!" His spirits once more joyful he ran with the feeling and simply enjoyed the news as it was meant to be. Joyful, a joyful turn of events in which a lost sister was returning home, a joyful addition or additions to the family, and best of all... "We get suveniers!" 

Gleefully he began to skate down the ramp and grind the rails making his way in the general direction of home. Whatever tomorrow brought he was going to meet it head on and happy. After all he was the sunshine in the shadows and Leo loved him for it. 

**********************************  
Raphael and Donatello both had the same idea, ride. Ride into the night and try and outrun the many emotions that threatened to intrude on their happiness. It was no surprise that they also ended up on the runway docks where Donnie had won the race of his brother's heart, together they pulled up to the starting line both gazing intently upon the other. 

"Looser reads both out loud?" Donnie nodded to his lover's terms and in a moment both were off speeding once more to the finish. 

As the images of chasing Donnie that night came into his mind so did the night they both held Jade for the first time, the memory of his guilt and hesitation, the image of Donatello coaxing them both into a euphoric high, and the cold hard memory of the morning they found her gone. Distracted and emotional he lost the race but he didn't really care, the thought of looking at those words made his stomache churn. He didn't want to know, but part of him knew that whatever was in that letter it was important. Just as well Don won then, now he would have to listen to the words written and bare whatever burden followed them. 

"I swear you let me win that one on purpose." Understanding yet feeling slighted Don came to sit beside his lover looking out over the river. 

"Not on purpose but somethin' in me just let it happen. Sorry Don." Extending his letter to the other his eyes never left the calm dark waters outstretched over the horizon. 

"I understand. You can make it up to me next time." The agreeing 'hmph' was all the answer he needed as he began to open the crimson envelope that held his brother's letter. 

"Raphael, 

Knowing you are a man of action and wish not to be 'lead by the nose' around a situation I will come right out and say you are a father." Donatello stopped and his breath hitched. He had once before considered this possibility years ago after Jade's disappearance. Looking into her mutation from blood work and tests he found that the particular turtle used in her mutation was the green island sea turtle. When with child the females will migrate together to lay their eggs alone. Theory was all well and good for peace of mind but reading the truth....

Seeing the agape jaw of his lover and the disbelief clearly written across his beak it seemed Raph agreed. This was not only surprsing but shocking. 

"I'm a what!?" Unable to wrap his head around the idea he read the words for himself while still letting his brother hold the parchment. "Damn." 

Unsure of what to say he continued reading hopefully that was the biggest news in the letter. "Uh-ahem. ...you are a father. You have a daughter and she has your loyal spirit and bravery. She is everything and more than a clan could hope for in one so young and female. I know this is a shock and it may take you some time to accept her, but know she admires and idolizes you even without having met her father. Please give her a fair chance despite the wrongs I've done to you. 

Raphie-" The name change in the letter caught both ears as he continued. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for accepting me that day and being my first. The love I share for you and Donatello is beyond compare. Though I love you all dearly and deeply I fear that day my heart turned if only slightly more in favor of you and Donnie. 

When I return there will be an honorable gift from my father to the man who would've been my betrothed in another life. Though the gift was intened for that purpose know I have no such intention of binding us solely in that way. Your heart and soul belong to your partner and I will forever respect and honor him, but I pray you will take this small token as a symbol of my renewed love and honor for you. 

Yours Sweetly,  
Jade." 

Looking carefully at the other Donnie saw the slightest change of color in his lover's mask a sign of tears concealed by the red cloth. His heart had been set at ease and it seemed those endearing words lifeted a burden from the emerald shell. 

"She's not mad at us Don." Laughing as he wiped away a stray tear drop, his smile put the purple ninja at peace inseeing it. "She's alright and-and I'm-" His heart was so full he felt in would burst. 

"You're to be a father of a little girl it seems. Better think of a name." His laughter was echoed by the deep bass as they breathed relieved of their guilt. 

"So ya gonna read yers or what?" Curious now what the purple bundle held Raphael leaned his head resting on his brother's shoulder. 

"Donatello,  
It would be of no surprise to me if you have somehow already determined the reason of my leave if not even my location." 

"Ha! She put a lot of stock in your tracking skills huh bro.?" 

Ignoring the jab he continued on "..if not that also it is not surprsing knowing how respectful and tolerant you are of others and their feelings. Whichever the case may be I thank you for these years of peace and solitude. Though I miss you all terribly I hope you can understand my need to have been gone so long. 

If you have come to the conclusion I was with child you were correct. I found myself tired, moody, and feeling strange a few short months after the mating incident. With help from Mrs. Jones I found the truth behind my odd delima, I was carrying 3 eggs." 

"Woah wait a second. Three? Did she say three?" 

"Yes, but she may have only been able to hatch one full term. In the wild mishatches happen a lot. Even more so if the eggs are laid in a climate unfavorable for hatching." 

"Uh-ok. But you better finish readin' that thing just in case."

Keeping pace with it's usual theme, as turtle luck would have the next line caught the breath from their lungs. "One of the three which hatched is your son. He is the eldest and most talented in more ways than one."

"One of the three? Meaning You, me, an'...." Raphael tried to remember which of his brothers had been with the female other than himself and Don. 

"Leo. Mikey and I were 'busy' while Leo took the final edge off her season." Donatello confirmed what the other had been thinking and turned back to his letter. 

"He is smart as well as wise and his leadership will rival that of Leonardo. Though I find you may be disappointed in the fact that he has no love for science or machanics. I do promise however his mind is as curious and sharp as a young dragon, maybe with time you two will find common ground and bond. 

Donnie Thank you, thank you for bringing down the walls that sepparated me from the love and companionship I was missing. I will forever be in your debt. 

Jade." 

 

That was it, all the answers and worry gone with four letters. Upon midnight the brothers returned to the lair equally joyful and shroud is mystery upon what the dawn would bring. Together they sat in the den eating small snacks Mikey had prepared when he returned finding calm in a mundane task. Sitting on the couch with the youngest laying across his lap Leo looked as Donnie and Raph sat close in the chair and bean bag looking at their leader. 

"Judging by the aura around everyone I assume we all know. Jade was with child and it seems tomorrow, the day before chineese new year, she will return with..."

"Them." Donnie finished for him. Something in the way his brother spoke and carefully watched the others meant he wasn't entirely certain there was more them one child. "There are three Leo." 

Mikey smiled as he held his lover in place nodding as he looked for confirmation. "My letter said all three of you dudes had kids on the way here tomorrow. Looks like I get to be a fun uncle with no responsibilities!" Laughing as the other two lightened the mood he was relieved to see Leo's shoulders noticably relax. "It's ok babe, I'll help you with the kiddo." 

"So there's three, mines a girl and Don's is a boy. How about you fearless?" Hoping a lighter air and easy topic would help Raph gave his best smile. 

"A boy, I have a son, and it looks like Jade wants it to serve as a union between the Hamato and Dai Li family." Smiling in reflextion to the three grins arround him his heart began to glow with pride once more. "But, we are all Hamato so it seems we have three heirs guys." 

"Indeed. I-I wonder if Splinter." Donnie looked toward the dojo wondering just how much their father knew. 

 

"If he does then I can certainly understand his decision not to say anything until now. If any of us had known we were fathers-"

"We woulda hunted the kids and Jade down. Especially you Leo." 

Nodding in agreeance with his brother Leo enjoyed the new change in their relationship, not fighting as much and respecting each other as warriors and brothers. As the night went on they talked and joked, worried, and dreamed until deciding to revisit their youth and sleep in a nest of pillows and love. 

Dawn brought light through the tunnels, birds over the rooftops, and a cargo jet carefully unloaded into a delivery van on it's way to O'Neil Antiques. Four terrapin figures stepped into the bright the oldest dressed in long flowing robes that carfeilly his her bright green skin and the three smaller tots at her side. 

Looking down at her children who were all mixed with excitement and fear of the unknown her heart felt light and determined. "Thus the time has come."


End file.
